Meu Desejo, Com Muito Amor
by Anita4
Summary: ÚLTIMO CAP! Desde que voltou de Zefir, tudo o que Hikaru vinha desejou foi voltar para Lantis. Essa ansiedade chega ao pico quando se vê em lugar tão romântico quanto a Torre de Tóquio em plena noite de Natal. Com outro. Eis que Lantis surge.
1. Véspera de Natal

_Notas Iniciais:_

_Primeiramente, Rayearth não pertence a mim, não estou lucrando nada com isto. Em seguida, esta história se passa ao final do anime, mas se ocê leu o manga é só pensar que eu criei tudo isso, hohoho, eu sou tão criativa! Mas bem, eu devo ter dado todas as informações de que necessitariam, por isso, não deixem de ler por favor! (E, de preferência de comentar, rs)_

_Por fim, gostaria de fazer um convite aos animais em extinção que somos nós deste fandom: a comunidade de que participo está organizando a quinta edição de uma troca de fics em que nós mesmos escolhemos o que queremos escrever. Você tem uns quatro meses fazer uma história curta de presente a alguém. Precisamos de participantes de Rayearth, porque eu e outras pessoas gostaríamos de ganhar presentes de Rayearth, né? Outros fandoms por mais raros também serão bem-vindos, vejam um pouco mais e os links no meu perfil. Qualquer coisa, é só entrarem em contato :D (mensagem em fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo der certo, o Coculto continua firme e forte, esperando gente nova!)  
><em>

_Agora, a fic!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Meu Desejo,  
>Com Muito Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Véspera de Natal<br>**

Era véspera de Natal. E todos ao redor de Lucy pareciam apressados para finalizar o dia e se encontrar com seus namorados. Ela havia se juntado ao clube de kendou da sua escola logo que entrara para o ensino médio, mas não muito mudara dentro dela própria. Continuava a mesma de sempre, com exceção da percepção repentina de que estava sozinha em uma das datas mais românticas do ano.

Mais cedo, quando chegara ao clube para praticar naquela manhã, Lucy havia testemunhado uma declaração de amor. Não era a primeira de sua vida, mas sendo a mais recente, obviamente era a mais clara em sua lembrança.

A menina havia chamado o rapaz, um calouro de seu clube, assim que ele chegou e pediu que a acompanhasse. No entanto, por ser tão cedo e não haver aparentemente mais ninguém ali, os dois não foram muito longe. A menina parou e sorriu para o rapaz. Lucy não a conhecia. Não era do clube. Mas seus olhos estavam tão felizes enquanto ela dizia que estava interessada nele havia algum tempo e pedia que ele a acompanhasse naquela noite se já não possuísse outros planos. Por um momento, Lucy achou que o rapaz rejeitaria, o calouro sempre lhe pareceu do tipo mais interessado em amigos do que namoro, mas ele sorriu de volta e aceitou. Então, para a surpresa da ruiva, o casal se beijou.

- Algum problema, senpai? – agora lhe perguntava o mesmo calouro, como se nada houvesse acontecido antes.

- Só estou um pouco desconcentrada, - disse, voltando a treinar.

* * *

><p>Na hora do almoço, suas amigas apareceram lá para chamá-la como já haviam combinado. Eram apenas duas que haviam ido à escola para atividades do clube, mas Lucy estava grata pela distração. Em pensar que normalmente nem teria pensado muito da declaração. Talvez do beijo trocado bem na sua frente, não era uma cena de todo dia. Mas uma declaração era apenas para ser algo empolgante.<p>

E Lucy estava deprimida.

- Como assim fizeram isso bem dentro do clube! Você não brigou? – perguntou uma de suas amigas ao ouvir a razão de a ruiva estar tão pensativa.

- Eu não queria que soubessem que estava lá, Akiko.

- Assim, o clube vai virar uma bagunça!

- Está tudo bem, a Lucy tá saindo em alguns meses... – disse a terceira menina na mesa, Kaori. - Você se importa demais.

Era verdade, em março, Lucy deixaria de ser colegial. Ela estaria formada.

- Mas que desperdício, não? Se for quem eu tô pensando, até que o garoto é bonitinho... – comentou Kaori.

- Ele é muito novo. E você tem namorado, - disse Akiko, - Nós sem homem que deveríamos estar tristes. Não é, Lucy?

- Do que está falando? – Kaori riu. – A Lucy nunca ligou pra essas coisas.

- Mas hoje é Natal, né? Bem que eu queria passá-lo com alguém especial.

- Bem, hoje é Natal e meu namorado maravilhoso vai estar trabalhando. Põe especial nisso.

Kaori e Akiko riram. Lucy tentou acompanhá-las, apesar de não estar prestando atenção o bastante naquela conversa para saber qual era a graça. Ela havia parado no "A Lucy nunca ligou pra essas coisas", porque ela ligava, sim. Lucy queria gritar aquilo, corrigir o mal entendido. Mas como explicar seu desinteresse... Dizer que o único homem com quem ela gostaria de passar aquela noite era de outro mundo?

Lantis havia aceitado sua declaração no mesmo momento em que Lucy retornara à Terra. Não houve chance nem para maiores explicações. Ela sequer sabia como deveria pensar nele. Marine e Anne sempre se referiam ao caso como se os dois formassem um casal. As duas não haviam ouvido muito na hora, ocupadas com as próprias despedidas, mas o bastante para pôr a ruiva contra a parede até que ela detalhasse tudo o que sentia pelo rapaz.

Desde então, Lantis e Lucy eram um casal na mente das amigas. Mas que casal nunca se via, falava, tocava?

Naqueles mais de três anos, Marine havia encontrado um namorado e muitas das vezes em que as três se encontravam, o assunto girava em torno do rapaz. Lucy a invejava. Tudo o que podia falar de Lantis era do quanto seus sentimentos continuavam o mesmo. Não, ela não conseguia falar nem isso. Sentia-se boba. Mais ainda se revelasse às duas amigas o quanto temia saber como o moço estava agora, tanto tempo depois.

- Lucy, você ainda está entre nós? – perguntou Kaori em tom divertido.

- Ah, sinto muito!

- Tava pensando em como quer um namorado também, né? – Akiko disse, piscando para a amiga, como se pedisse para ela mentir.

Mas, se ela concordasse, não seria mentira alguma. Lucy sentia-se mais solitária a cada data romântica. Pelo menos o Natal, ela gostaria de passar com alguém.

- Passar com alguém? – Akiko franziu a testa ao ouvir sua confissão. – Ah, é por causa da declaração que ouviu hoje, né? É, eu também gostaria de ter um cara para chegar até mim e—

- Mas não foi iniciativa da garota? Vá em frente, Akiko. Tem um grupinho ali na mesa atrás. Escolhe um e pronto!

- Sinceramente, esse pessoal com namorado me irrita!

As três riram. E o assunto morreu ali.

Mesmo que Lucy houvesse revelado como se sentia mal, não fora levada a sério.

_Continuará..._

_Anita  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_É isso aí! Só uma pequena introdução da história por enquanto. Quem me conhece deve até achar chato... Mas eu não consigo mudar esse meu amor por Lucy e Lantis, não tem jeito! :D Bem, continuem acompanhando, que eu farei meu melhor para satisfazê-los! E qualquer coisa é só reclamar, deixem review ou mandem e-mails, é só ir no meu site (no perfil), que lá tem o endereço._

_Até a próxima!_


	2. Convite à Torre de Tóquio

_Notas Iniciais:_

_Gostaria de refazer o convite pro pessoal fandom: a comunidade de que participo está organizando a quinta edição de uma troca de fics em que nós mesmos escolhemos o que queremos escrever. Você tem uns quatro meses fazer uma história curta de presente a alguém. Precisamos de participantes de Rayearth, porque eu e outras pessoas gostaríamos de ganhar presentes de Rayearth, né? Outros fandoms por mais raros também serão bem-vindos, vejam um pouco mais e os links no meu perfil. Qualquer coisa, é só entrarem em contato :D (mensagem em fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo der certo, o Coculto continua firme e forte, esperando gente nova!)  
><em>

_Agora, a fic!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Meu Desejo,  
>Com Muito Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Convite à Torre de Tóquio<br>**

Lucy estava voltando da escola com Akiko, que decidira passar por uma rua comercial e se comprar algum mimo que a distraísse. Kaori iria até o local onde o namorado trabalha meio-período.

- Olhe! É um daqueles negócios de desejo que eu vi no noticiário hoje, - disse Akiko, correndo até uma loja na rua comercial.

- Desejo? – Lucy ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- É, você pensa na pessoa amada e, se ela também estiver pensando em você naquele momento, vocês se verão até a meia-noite daquele dia. O pior é que dizem que funciona. Mas não é nenhum feitiço pra fazer um garoto gostar de mim... – Akiko pareceu repentinamente triste ao perceber o fato. – Ué, Lucy? Você tem alguém em mente, é?

Lucy pegou um dos amuletos e o segurou bem forte. Era um pouco caro para algo que não funcionaria, mas... Suas esperanças de voltar a ver Zefir morreram pouco após um ano de seu retorno daquele mundo. Por que não fazer uma extravagância no Natal? Custaria para ela se sentir tão mal de novo como se sentia no momento.

- Por favor, eu quero comprar este, - disse à vendedora, dando-lhe o dinheiro certo.

- Oh, você acha que isso pode funcionar?

A ruiva deu de ombros. Nem ela mesma acreditava e uma parte de si mesma já havia se arrependido da escolha.

O resto do dia estava sendo normal demais até Marine telefonar desesperada para sua casa. Um amigo de seu namorado estava visitando Tóquio e ele queria acompanhá-los até a Torre de Tóquio à noite para ver a iluminação de Natal.

- Vocês já não foram à Torre ano passado, Marine? – perguntou Lucy, sem entender onde ela entrava naquela história.

- Lucy! A Torre de Tóquio! À noite! No Natal! Aquele moleque é doido e ele só vai entender meu aviso quando já estivermos lá. E sabe o que vai acontecer? Ele vai notar que é o único solteiro ali e vai pedir pra ir embora. E você disse, já fomos no ano passado. Meu namorado vai embora com o maldito garoto!

- E por que eu ir fará diferença?

- Ele não estará sozinho. E eu já o vi, não nada mal, Lucy.

- Marine, eu...

- Sei, você tem o lantis. A sabem-se lá quantos anos-luz. Encaremos a realidade, esse relacionamento de vocês dois puxa um pouco demais os limites de um relacionamento à distância, né?

Lucy assentiu inconscientemente. E uma lágrima rolou seus olhos. O fato de se sentir sozinha não queria dizer que qualquer um bastava. Mas o que mais doía era ser exatamente naquele dia em que ela segurara tão forte o amuleto.

Havia muito pouca chance de o namorado de Marine conhecer Lantis.

- Faz bem se divertir um pouco, Lucy. E você não tá indo para um encontro com ele, só para ele não se sentir sobrando, entende? Mas duvido que ele reclame de acabar saindo algo daí, - sua amiga riu-se pelo aparelho.

E Lucy acabou por concordar. Era apenas uma noite... E aquilo não podia ser infidelidade quando nunca houvera nada além de uma declaração aceita.

_Continuará..._

_Anita  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Uma noite na Torre de Tóquio? No que será que isso vai dar, hein? Será coisa boa? Foi mal por tantas perguntas, rs. Espero vocês todos no próximo capítulo, hein!


	3. Uma Ilusão?

_Notas Iniciais:_

_E fica de novo o convite pro pessoal fandom... A comunidade de que participo está organizando a quinta edição de uma troca de fics em que nós mesmos escolhemos o que queremos escrever. Você tem uns quatro meses fazer uma história curta de presente a alguém. Precisamos de participantes de Rayearth, porque eu e outras pessoas gostaríamos de ganhar presentes de Rayearth, né? Outros fandoms por mais raros também serão bem-vindos, vejam um pouco mais e os links no meu perfil. Qualquer coisa, é só entrarem em contato :D (mensagem em fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo der certo, o Coculto continua firme e forte, esperando gente nova!)  
><em>

_Agora, a fic!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Meu Desejo,  
>Com Muito Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3 - Uma Ilusão?<br>**

Estava bastante frio no caminho entre a estação de metrô mais próxima da Torre e sua entrada. E Marine tinha razão, havia apenas casais ali. O fato de Lucy ter algo semelhante a um par não a fazia se sentir menos alheia a tudo.

- Então, a gente sobe, vê a vista, come alguma coisa e aí desce para ver o show. Acho que dá tempo de irmos com calma desta vez, - comentou o namorado de Marine.

Lucy lembrou-se de como a amiga ficara chateada no ano anterior por não poderem comer nada para descer logo e ainda haviam perdido o início do show de luzes. Por essa razão, desta vez, estavam chegando cedo o bastante para tudo.

Conforme combinado, entraram no elevador até o observatório da torre. Marine e o namorado eram como desconhecidos a partir de então, andando em seu próprio ritmo e deixando Lucy sem saber como agir com o garoto de quem sequer lembrava o nome.

- Que tal começarmos a ver daquele lado? – sugeriu ele, apontando para onde havia menos casais fechando todas as aberturas para a vista noturna de Tóquio.

Lucy o seguiu sem muita vontade. Não havia parado para pensar em quão errado era estar ali, na Torre de Tóquio, o lugar na Terra que mais lhe parecia próximo de Zefir, de Lantis.

Não custou para que ela se perdesse do rapaz. Mal se lembrava do nome dele e o observatório estava escuro demais para se ver muito adiante. Lucy queria chorar. Não, simplesmente, por estar perdida de todos, pois poderia voltar assim que pudesse para a estação de metrô; mas por como seu coração estava se sentindo errado.

Caminhou até uma das janelas e olhou para o mar tão distante.

Os tantos casais se empurravam pelo melhor lugar, mas já não importava mais o fato de estar sozinha ali. Ela só não queria mais ficar ali, tão perto de Lantis e sem poder vê-lo.

* * *

><p>Marine tinha razão, sua definição de relacionamento a distância havia sido contorcida demais para caber na mentira que Lucy e suas amigas inventaram. De fato, Lucy havia se declaro, de fato, o objeto dessa declaração havia concordado com tudo. Mas nunca houve nada além de um sentimento correspondido em dado momento. Muitas vezes quisera afastar esse pensamento de sua cabeça, mas se algum dia pudesse dizer que Lantis sentia por ela o mesmo que ela por ele, não ela preferia que ele a esquecesse, encontrasse outra pessoa.<p>

Esse era seu desejo naquele Natal, que Lantis não sentisse no peito aquela mesma solidão, aquele mesmo frio nos ombros. Sim, de que, naquele momento, ele estivesse feliz ao lado de com quem ele quisesse estar. Ainda que essa pessoa não fosse Lucy, naquele momento, tudo o que ela não queria era que Lantis sentisse aquela mesma solidão, aquela mesma tristeza.

Lucy cansou de ficar olhando a janela e se dirigiu ao elevador. A fila para descer parecia tão longa quanto a para subir. Mas aquilo já estava terminando. Ela poderia apenas voltar para seu quarto e dormir um pouco. Desta vez, em vez de observar o quão alto estavam, ela olhou para os casais que a rodeavam naquele elevador escuro. Uns se protegiam, como se formassem o próprio mundo.

- Ah? – a boca de Lucy soltou aquele automaticamente ao levantar a cabeça enquanto o elevador começava a descer.

No fundo, estava um rapaz muito alto e desacompanhado. Talvez fosse ilusão, a falta de luz suficiente ali certamente contribuía para isso. Podia ser um rapaz aparentemente desacompanhado ou não. Mas não podia ser... ele.

- Lantis...

_Continuará..._

_Anita  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

? ? ? ? o_O

Gente, a cada fic com o casal, este sempre é meu momento favorito, aquele em que os dois se reveem! Ou será que não? Esperem o próximo capítulo para ver se é mesmo nosso amado e idolatrado Lantis, e também para saber o que será da Lucy em qualquer das hipóteses, né? :D

Continuem lendo, por favor! (E comentem, se possível T_T)


	4. O Tão Esperado e Inesperado Reencontro

_Notas Iniciais:_

_E, de novo, o convite pro pessoal fandom: a comunidade de que participo está organizando a quinta edição de uma troca de fics em que nós mesmos escolhemos o que queremos escrever. Você tem uns quatro meses fazer uma história curta de presente a alguém. Precisamos de participantes de Rayearth, porque eu e outras pessoas gostaríamos de ganhar presentes de Rayearth, né? Outros fandoms por mais raros também serão bem-vindos, vejam um pouco mais e os links no meu perfil. Qualquer coisa, é só entrarem em contato :D (mensagem em fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo der certo, o Coculto continua firme e forte, esperando gente nova!)  
><em>

_Agora, a fic!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Meu Desejo,  
>Com Muito Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - O Tão Esperado e Inesperado Reencontro<br>**

Não podia ser... ele.

- Lantis...

- Os senhores já podem descer, - disse a moça ao chegarem a um dos andares da Torre. – Devido a questões de organização, pedimos que os clientes desçam neste andar.

Lucy olhou para o piso onde se encontrava a loja de lembranças oficiais e desceu, sentindo-se um pouco tonta.

Então, a mão quente e estável e de Lantis a segurou nos ombros. Uma pena estar tão frio e ela haver posto um casaco grosso demais. Queria sentir seu calor.

- Você está bem, - perguntou ele, sem esconder a surpresa no rosto. Aquele encontro não havia sido planejado.

- O que faz aqui? Como isso é possível? – Lucy levou a mão à cabeça, consciente de que o moço ainda a segurava pelos ombros, guiando-a para a saída.

- Não sei explicar. De repente, eu estava neste mundo, cercado de pessoas naquela sala escura desta torre.

Ele continuou a empurrá-la, guiando-a para fora da Torre. Lucy imaginava que seria mais confortável conversarem ali dentro, estava fazendo uma noite bem fria de inverno apesar de ainda ser dezembro. No entanto, ela não conseguia achar voz para contrariá-lo. De forma alguma, ela desejava contrariar aquela pessoa com quem tanto sonhara durante os últimos anos.

- Aonde dará este caminho? Você sabe? – perguntou Lantis repentinamente, como se sentisse a hesitação da outra.

- Iremos para o lado de fora da Torre, onde as pessoas devem estar se juntando para ver o show. Sabe, esta é uma torre muito famosa de meu mundo e hoje é Natal... então, vai ter... algo lá fora. – Lucy coçou a cabeça. Que parte daquilo fazia sentido prático?

- Natal é um dia que vocês vêm comemorar na frente desta torre?

Conforme esperava, Lantis não havia retirado qualquer informação a seu benefício com o que lhe fora explicado.

- Algumas pessoas vêm. A vista de lá de cima é muito... bonita. – Lucy queria dizer "_romântica_".

Pensando bem, deveria haver continuado no elevador e voltado para o observatório, fingido algo para Lantis. Ainda que ele não desconfiasse, aquela teria sido uma boa lembrança para ela. Por outro lado, havia as chances de ela apenas o estar guiando de volta a Zefir. E se eles se afastassem da Torre? Lantis poderia ficar na Terra para sempre?

Mas... e se alguém o estivesse esperando? E se ele também quisesse voltar para esse alguém?

- Se sairmos, será que não vai ficar mais difícil para você voltar, Lantis? – perguntou a jovem, apesar de não no fundo não querer conscientizá-lo do risco.

- Não sinto mais a energia que me trouxe até aqui, então, não fará diferença.

E continuaram seguindo o fluxo em direção à saída. O show já estava para começar.

O vento frio cumprimentou as bochechas fervendo da ruiva e seus ombros ficaram ainda mais conscientes da força que os guiava. Lantis parou seu passo assim que saíram. Parecia haver se assustado com a quantidade de pessoas que cercavam o local. Alguns tiravam fotos na frente de uma grande árvore natalina, outros apenas olhavam para cima, conversando uns com os outros. Havia muitos casais e estes não mais deixavam Lucy sentindo-se solitária, mas consciente demais da presença logo atrás de si.

Então, lembrou-se da vez em que caminharam por Zefir. Eles mal se haviam conhecido e Lucy não tinha ainda problemas para se comunicar com o rapaz, como viera a ter logo após. De início, Lantis andara em seu próprio ritmo, tornando o passo doloroso para as curtas pernas da ruiva. Aos poucos, porém, ele se adaptou e passou a andar mais lentamente. Ainda assim, ele não a segurara nos ombros. Apenas continuara a andar em frente.

De certa forma, a situação atual era bastante diferente, mas o fato de ele a tocar a deixava muito feliz.

- O que eles estão esperando? – perguntou Lantis, parando para olhar na mesma direção em que a plateia.

- Ah, logo a Torre vai se apagar e aí começarão a mexer com as luzes, - explicou Lucy, - É um show especial de Natal.

- Então, hoje é um dia em que há um espetáculo nesta torre?

A ruiva virou um pouco a cabeça, mas preferiu não corrigir a noção que Lantis acabara de adquirir. Tinha certeza de que o rapaz acabara de associar o Natal ao show de luzes na Torre de Tóquio. Não podia deixar de pensar em como era fofa aquela relativa ingenuidade do homem a quem ela sempre respeitara. Eram raras as vezes em que Lantis agia como um zefiriano qualquer, devido aos conhecimentos adquiridos em suas viagens pelo universo. Ele era, muito provavelmente, inteligentíssimo e, mesmo assim, não entendia o que era o Natal.

Lucy queria mais momentos assim com ele. Era errado agir um pouco egoisticamente apenas naquela noite?

Então, a Torre de Tóquio se apagou. A multidão soltou exclamações admiradas quando figuras de luzes começaram a surgir nas paredes. Cristais de neve, várias estrelas, corações. Os casais começaram a se juntar quando uma música natalina passou a tocar e as luzes da Torre se acendiam e se apagavam conforme suas batidas.

- Então, isto é o Natal? – perguntou Lantis, cujos olhos passavam curiosos por todos. Ele havia soltado seus ombros e se mantinha de pé a seu lado.

Lucy assentiu, perguntando-se o que seria "_isto_" na cabeça dele.

Nesse momento, ela viu os longos cabelos de Marine surgirem de dentro da Torre junto ao namorado e o amigo. Sem pensar muito, Lucy agarrou o pulso do zefiriano e o puxou:

- Vamos.

- Pensei que quisesse ver o Natal.

- Aqui está muito cheio.

- Tem razão. Estava imaginando se todos em seu mundo possuem um par. Não vi uma só pessoa sem que outra de sexo oposto a acompanhasse.

A ruiva olhou de volta confusa, mas voltou a puxá-lo em direção ao parque em frente à Torre. Precisavam sair antes que Marine a encontrasse. E seus cabelos vermelhos som certeza chamavam atenção ao lado de um homem tão alto como Lantis. Era como se os dois usassem uma placa.

_Continuará..._

_Anita  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Lantis! Era Lantis mesmo, mas agora Marine logo chegará e acabará com o momento a sós com o moço por que Lucy tanto veio esperando! Aliás, o que acaharam da minha descrição do Natal na Torre de Tóquio? É realmente um evento bem romântico que muita gente vai assistir. E bem, a Torre de Tóquio é quase um templo pra quem gosta da Clamp e é especialmente ligada a Rayearth, então, não pude deixar de usá-la como cenário para esse reencontro! Espero que eu tenha conseguido passar bem a atmosfera, sou péssima com descrições..._

_Bem, por este capítulo é isso, a gente se vê no próximo!_


	5. Sentados no Parque

_Notas Iniciais:_

_E, de novo, o convite pro pessoal fandom: a comunidade de que participo está organizando a quinta edição de uma troca de fics em que nós mesmos escolhemos o que queremos escrever. Você tem uns quatro meses fazer uma história curta de presente a alguém. Precisamos de participantes de Rayearth, porque eu e outras pessoas gostaríamos de ganhar presentes de Rayearth, né? Outros fandoms por mais raros também serão bem-vindos, vejam um pouco mais e os links no meu perfil. Qualquer coisa, é só entrarem em contato :D (mensagem em fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo der certo, o Coculto continua firme e forte, esperando gente nova!)  
><em>

_Agora, a fic!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Meu Desejo,  
>Com Muito Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 - Sentados no Parque<strong>

O moço a seguiu sem acertar muito o ritmo e algumas vezes seus corpos chegavam muito perto. A ruiva suspirou frustrada, querendo jogar fora o grosso casaco que usava, querendo sentir aquele calor de que tanto sentia falta.

Contornaram o Parque Shiba, indo em direção à estação de metrô.

- Acho que podemos conversar ali, - apontou Lantis para um banco vago dentro do parque.

Lucy concordou, era mais fácil que continuar à vista de Marine como estiveram enquanto andavam contra o fluxo.

- Ademais, ainda dá para ver o Natal, como você queria. – Lantis sentou-se no banco.

A ruiva percebeu que haviam acabado de entrar na parte mais fechada do parque onde alguns casais gostavam de ficar. À exceção daquele próprio banco, todos os demais estavam ocupados por casais que comiam alguma coisa, conversavam ou só observavam a mudança de luzes na Torre.

- Talvez não seja uma boa ideia ficarmos aqui.

Lantis lhe retornou um olhar confuso. Daquela forma, ele realmente pensaria que todos da Terra eram grudados a alguém. Lucy deu-se por vencida e apenas sentou-se a seu lado:

- Então, você só apareceu na Torre? Do nada? – perguntou, franzindo a testa.

- Exato, eu estava em minha sala no palácio e, quando dei por mim, estava tudo escuro. E eu estava na torre. Olhei ao redor e havia muita gente, por isso comecei a seguir o fluxo e fui para aquele lugar onde nos encontramos. Eu não a havia visto até o elevador começar a se mover para baixo, foi quando me dei conta de que eu viera parar em seu mundo por alguma razão. Apenas um momento depois, você também me viu.

O espadachim estava calmo demais para alguém que em um piscar de olhos aparecera em outro mundo. Lucy mal se lembrava do dia em que fora para Zefir pela primeira vez, não por isso haver sido havia muito tempo, mas por causa do susto.

- Mas você está se sentindo bem?

- Sim. Exceto por minha armadura. Eu a estava vestindo quando fui trazido para cá, mas não quando cheguei. – Era verdade ele estava usando apenas suas roupas pretas e, talvez por isso, não havia chamado atenção. – Espero que nada de ruim haja acontecido a ela e a minha espada.

- Talvez seja melhor você tentar voltar então... – Lucy não estava querendo dizer aquilo, mas sabia ser a coisa certa.

- Como já disse, é inútil ir à torre, pois a energia desapareceu.

- Será alguém que queira fazer mal a Zefir?

- Não creio, era uma energia familiar.

Lantis parecia de fato despreocupado demais para alguém que acabara de ser abduzido para outro planeta. Ela estaria sonhando com sua presença, então? E se, naquele tempo todo, ela estivesse falando sozinha?

Um vento forte começou a soprar, balançando sua trança que voltava a ficar longa e bagunçando as mechas de cabelo na frente.

- Você cortou seu cabelo? – perguntou o rapaz, olhando-a nos olhos.

- Ah, há algum tempo... – Fora mais ou menos quando desistira de voltar a Zefir que Lucy cortara tão curto o cabelo que poucos repararam instantaneamente em razão de ele haver passado a aparentar ainda estar preso. – Mas ele já cresceu de novo.

- Ainda me parece mais curto que da última vez.

- Ah... – Suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. Ao mesmo tempo, queria que ele lhe tocasse ao menos os cabelos enquanto lhe dizia aquilo.

Mesmo que apenas por aquela noite, mesmo que daquela forma um pouco distante, Lucy não podia conter-se em si mesma de tão feliz por ter aquela ilusão bem a seu lado.

Contudo, no outro momento, ela estava vendo Lantis levar um rapaz ao chão. **  
><strong>

_Continuará..._

_Anita  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

Ixi, vixi, nossa! O que aconteceu? Acho que só lendo o próximo capítulo para saber, né? Mas gente... Eu já disse que amo esta casal? Acho que já, mas vou repetir: amo esse casaaaal! Lucy e Lantis, quero dizer, caso alguém ainda tenha dúvidas, rs. É tão bom escrever sobre eles... Tem horas que a fic se faz sozinha, dá até medo. O problema disso é que parece que sempre sai tudo igual, por isso tenho que tomar cuidado e decretar intervenção autoral, rs.

Por favor, comentem o que estão achando! Por falar nisso, queria agradecer a Reggie Jolie pelas reviews, obrigada pela força! :D

E até o próximo capítulo com a continuação dessa cena aí!


	6. Deficiências

_Notas Iniciais:_

_E fica de novo o convite pro pessoal fandom... A comunidade de que participo está organizando a quinta edição de uma troca de fics em que nós mesmos escolhemos o que queremos escrever. Você tem uns quatro meses fazer uma história curta de presente a alguém. Precisamos de participantes de Rayearth, porque eu e outras pessoas gostaríamos de ganhar presentes de Rayearth, né? Outros fandoms por mais raros também serão bem-vindos, vejam um pouco mais e os links no meu perfil. Qualquer coisa, é só entrarem em contato :D (mensagem em fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo der certo, o Coculto continua firme e forte, esperando gente nova!)  
><em>

_Agora, a fic!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Meu Desejo,  
>Com Muito Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 - Deficiências<strong>

Fora tudo tão rápido que a ruiva custou a achar a energia para raciocinar que o amigo do namorado de Marine havia aparecido e avançara no zefiriano. Este, por sua vez, rapidamente defendeu-se e imobilizou o agressor.

- Lantis! Está tudo bem, eu o conheço. – Lucy correu até o rapaz de quem já esquecera o nome para se assegurar de que não havia se machucado.

- Quem é essa pessoa, Lucy! – perguntava o moço, levantando-se ainda com pouco equilíbrio.

- É um amigo... Por que o atacou?

- Achei que ele a estava importunando!

Era mentira. De forma alguma a cena parecera como o homem agora descrevia. Por outro lado... Lucy voltou seus olhos para um Lantis confuso a observar a conversa.

- Está tudo bem, Lantis... ele só estava me defendendo.

Algum sinal de compreensão brilhou nos olhos violeta do zefiriano que ia começar a falar quando a voz de Marine deu à ruiva novo susto.

- O que está havendo aqui! – exclamou a menina, correndo para conferir se a amiga estava bem.

Lucy pode perceber em qual passo desse caminho Marine reconheceu o moço alto a seu lado. Mas o namorado da moça a interrompeu antes:

- Soushi! Que houve aqui, cara? – exclamou ao perceber o quão pálido estava o amigo após ser imobilizado no chão pelo homem a quem ele pretendia atacar de surpresa.

- Eu que gostaria de saber!

- É melhor irmos... – Marine interveio, segurando o braço do namorado. - Antes que o show termine e o metrô fique lotado, né? Vamos, Soushi.

- Espera aí, quem é essa pessoa com a Lucy? – perguntou o namorado de Marine, Kurou.

- É um amigo nosso. Lucy deve tê-lo encontrado quando se perdeu na Torre, né? – A moça de cabelos longos olhou fixo para a amiga.

Lucy sabia que Marine queria lhe passar alguma mensagem, mas sua mente estava confusa demais com a situação. Não conseguia parar de pensar em como marine estava vendo Lantis, em como todos interagiam de uma forma ou de outra com o zefiriano. Em como a presença de Lantis se tornava a cada momento mais real.

- É... – disse simplesmente. Não fazia ideia do que mais falar.

- Então, vamos todos para a estação. Não é, Lantis? – Marine havia decidido tomar as rédeas da situação, aparentemente, largando o braço de Kurou e empurrando Lantis pelas costas de forma que os dois seguissem na frente, guiando o caminho.

Kurou ainda lançou um olhar confuso para o amigo antes de sinalizar para irem. Lucy correu para ficar longe dos dois rapazes, mas também, em parte, por medo de que se separasse mais de alguns metros de Lantis, ele talvez fosse desaparecer de novo.

- Você tem lugar para ficar aqui no... Mundo Mágico? – perguntava Marine, esforçando-se para manter distância do namorado.

Lucy queria pedir que ficasse em sua casa, mas não queria ouvir uma rejeição. Ao mesmo tempo, não queria que ele tivesse qualquer plano. Nem que Marine ofereço algum quarto da mansão em que morava.

- Estou acostumado a mundos desconhecidos, guerreira mágica. Não há com o que se preocupar.

Marine estava nitidamente surpresa com a calma do outro:

- Ah... Tá certo. Eu só tava pensando se não preferiria ficar na minha casa. É só o Kurou não descobrir.

- Kurou seria o seu par neste mundo?

- É, é. Isso.

Lucy queria dizer algo. Lantis ainda não aceitara, mas já era claramente tarde demais para ela fazer um convite. Os pais de Marine não se importariam com um convidado, nem os de Lucy, mas esta tinha irmãos superprotetores demais que seriam uma grande dor de cabeça.

- Então... Eu me livro do Kurou e a gente vai lá pra casa. É o plano! – disse Marine, ignorando o fato de que o zefiriano não havia se pronunciado ainda.

Lucy queria aquela força toda. Normalmente a teria, agora era a exceção, mas agora era também justamente o momento em que precisava ser forte e vencer aquela timidez atípica.

_Continuará..._

_Anita  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_E a cena continua! Só acho que não tivemos nenhum cliffhanger, né? Exceto que a Lucy continua sem conseguir dizer seus reais sentimentos para Lantis. E Lantis continua não entendendo pantufas do nosso mundo. No que isso vai dar, hein? Garanto que não é boa coisa, ho ho. E será que tudo se resolve no final? O que vocês preferem? Comentemmm!_

_Até mais!_


	7. Despedida na Plataforma

_Notas Iniciais:_

_E fica de novo o convite pro pessoal fandom... A comunidade de que participo está organizando a quinta edição de uma troca de fics em que nós mesmos escolhemos o que queremos escrever. Você tem uns quatro meses fazer uma história curta de presente a alguém. Precisamos de participantes de Rayearth, porque eu e outras pessoas gostaríamos de ganhar presentes de Rayearth, né? Outros fandoms por mais raros também serão bem-vindos, vejam um pouco mais e os links no meu perfil. Qualquer coisa, é só entrarem em contato :D (mensagem em fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo der certo, o Coculto continua firme e forte, esperando gente nova!)  
><em>

_Agora, a fic!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Meu Desejo,  
>Com Muito Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 - <strong>Despedida na Plataforma<strong>  
><strong>

Chegaram à estação do metrô. Marine foi na frente comprando o bilhete para Lantis e entregando-lhe, sugerindo que observasse seu uso. Então, ela o passou pela roleta. Lantis assentiu e fez o mesmo. Lucy suspirou, ele realmente conseguia se adaptar fácil a ambientes estranhos. Aos poucos, a ingenuidade era corrompida. Ela também passou pela roleta.

- Ei! Não vão nos esperar, não? – reclamou Kurou, seguido por Soushi.

- A gente tá pondo o assunto em dia! – Marine deu língua ao namorado e seguiu em frente.

- Não precisa brigar com ele, - comentou Lucy, olhando para trás e se sentindo mal por toda a confusão. Ademais, não queria que Lantis ficasse incomodado com o clima que fora gerado por sua aparição.

- Ele já estava sendo um chato desde que inventou esse amigo aí. Agora, o cara não tem nem uso, é só uma quinta roda pro carro.

A ruiva olhou para o zefiriano a descer as escadas, claramente esforçando-se para acompanhar o ritmo lento das duas meninas. Lantis estava olhando discretamente para trás, com o rosto, usualmente pacífico, cheio de interrogações.

- Algum problema, Lantis? – perguntou Marine, que devia tê-lo percebido ao seguir os olhares inquietados da amiga.

- Vocês não têm que andar com seus pares. Estava sob a impressão do contrário ao descer daquela torre iluminada.

Lucy sentiu-se incomodada novamente por aquela ingenuidade não mais estar sendo dedicada a ela.

- Está falando do meu namorado? Ninguém é obrigado a andar com ninguém aqui, as pessoas só estavam juntas porque queriam. – Marine não se esforçava para esconder o sorriso divertido.

- Mas eles não parecem estar satisfeitos de se separarem de seus pares.

- Problema deles. – Marine caminhou até um dos bancos e ficou lá esperando o trem, que por sorte viera bastante rápido.

Durante a baldeação, algumas estações depois, cada pessoa iria para um lado. Lucy se separaria de Lantis. E Soushi havia se sentado bem a seu lado, eles sequer poderiam conversar no caminho.

Todos desceram na estação de transferência. Marine ainda estava sem falar muito com o namorado, mandando-o seguir para a própria casa sem levá-la até a porta como de costume.

- E você? O que faz aqui? – Marine apontou para Soushi, que estava logo ao lado de Lucy. – Não está dormindo na casa do Kurou?

- Eu vou levar a Lucy até a casa dela.

- De jeito nenhum!

- Olha, eu entendi que esse amigo de vocês apareceu e tudo, mas ele vai dormir na sua casa, né? Então, eu levo a Lucy pra dela.

- Nada te deu esse direito.

Lucy sentiu-se ficar vermelha com a insistência de Soushi, devia ser a primeira vez que um homem a tratava de forma especial em seu mundo.

- Você não deveria estar protegendo seu par? – perguntou Lantis.

A ruiva levou um susto, pois não o percebera aproximar-se tanto dela. Desde que os garotos se juntaram novamente ao grupo, Soushi parecia haver um círculo de isolamento ao redor da menina e Lantis não fizera qualquer esforço para rompê-lo.

- Meu par? – perguntou Lucy, ainda sem conseguir tirar os olhos da troca de palavras sem sentido entre Soushi e Marine.

- Aquele rapaz. Ele está bem bravo comigo porque acha que estou tentando perturbar vocês dois, certo? Não sei os costumes de seu mundo, mas se você disser qualquer palavra para reassegurá-lo, tenho certeza de que se acalmará. Como quando ele nos encontrou e tentou protegê-la de mim.

- Eu disse alguma coisa?

- A forma como agiu o fez perceber que a preferência era dele. Então, a outra guerreira mágica o fez se sentir ameaçado novamente ao separá-los.

Lucy olhou para Lantis. E voltou a olhar para Soushi apenas para retornar ao zefiriano.

- Acha que ele é meu par? – perguntou, apontando para o amigo de Kurou.

- É assim que vocês têm agido.

De fato, era o plano de Marine. Mas, em momento algum, aquilo fora um encontro oficialmente, e Lucy sentia-se mal por haver causado aquela impressão em Soushi.

- Soushi... – interrompeu as acusações que já haviam fazia tempo desviado do tema principal.

- Lucy, sinto muito. Eu fui bobo, essa menina não tem nada que dizer o que você acha, né?

Marine quase bufou, mas a ruiva a interrompeu:

- Eu é que sinto muito, Soushi. Mas... Eu só vim como amiga da Marine. Não sei o que te disseram, mas eu não vim para um encontro.

Lucy olhou para trás, onde Lantis ouvia a conversa, claramente sem a compreender.

- Eu não queria vir, mas estava bem triste desde hoje de manhã e aí a Marine teve essa ideia de sairmos um pouco e fingirmos o que não era verdade. Só que eu não posso... Não posso ainda aceitar um encontro com ninguém, Soushi. Sinto muito mesmo.

- Estava deprimida? – A expressão do rapaz mudara para uma mais que gentil. – Você terminou com seu namorado, é isso?

Lucy balançou a cabeça.

- O Kurou tinha me dito que você parecia o tipo de garota que não ligava para relacionamentos, mas que era muito divertida, que íamos ter uma ótima noite os quatro. Eu não imaginava que isto não era um encontro, sinto muito.

- Eu é que sinto... Não devia ter vindo em pleno Natal. Agora, até o encontro da Marine foi arruinado por minha causa.

- Não, a culpa foi minha por insistir. Eu também terminei recentemente, sabe? Por isso vim passar esses dias por Tóquio. E não queria ficar trancado na casa dele em pleno Natal.

A ruiva preferiu não consertar o mal entendido sobre sua vida amorosa e apenas assentiu.

- Bem, acho que esta noite foi um fracasso. – Soushi passou a mão pela cabeça e caminhou até Lantis que permanecera parado, agora ao lado de Marine. – Não entendi muito a sua, mas... Ao menos, acho que ficou no empate.

E ele se virou para ir embora.

- Ei, não tá esquecendo ninguém! – Marine correu, dando-lhe um tapa nas costas.

- Hã?

- Quero que me leve até em casa.

- Você sabe ir sozinha. E achei que fosse com o grandão lá.

- É que você ia ter um treco, mas o Lantis vai ficar na casa da Lucy.

- Como? – Lucy perguntou de longe.

- Essa mudança toda de planos acabou com meu esquema, então, vamos resumir o final. Você fica com o Lantis. Pronto. Agora vamos lá, Soushi. Finja que é meu namorado porque eu que não quero passar o Natal sozinha.

E o "_casal_" andou até a linha que levaria Marine à sua casa.

_Continuará..._

_Anita  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Com isso, acho que encerramos a parte do Soushi. Errr, foi bom enquanto durou, personagem-aleatório-que-só serviu-para-tirar-uma-com-o-Lantis. Alguém gostou dele? Desculpa, viu? Mas vocês realmente não achavam que eu iria fazer um personagem-aleatório-que-só serviu-para-tirar-uma-com-o-Lantis separar meu cal, né? Acharam? Hmmm, pode ser uma boa ideia, hoho._

__Veremos, veremos... __

_Aproveitando o embalo, convido aos que gostam de Sailor Moon a ler minha mais nova fic, **De Repente, Descobri Você**. Serena, em algum moemnto de inspiração divina descobre a identidade de Tuxedo Mask (SPOILER! Darien, rsrs). Claro que suas amigas não acreditam e ela sai a procura de provas. O que significa passar mais tempo com o bom moço que é meu sonho de consumo. *baba*  
><em>

_Agora, até a próxima!_


	8. Em Silêncio

_Notas Iniciais:_

_E fica de novo o convite pro pessoal fandom... A comunidade de que participo está organizando a quinta edição de uma troca de fics em que nós mesmos escolhemos o que queremos escrever. Você tem uns quatro meses fazer uma história curta de presente a alguém. Precisamos de participantes de Rayearth, porque eu e outras pessoas gostaríamos de ganhar presentes de Rayearth, né? Outros fandoms por mais raros também serão bem-vindos, vejam um pouco mais e os links no meu perfil. Qualquer coisa, é só entrarem em contato :D (mensagem em fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo der certo, o Coculto continua firme e forte, esperando gente nova!)  
><em>

_Agora, a fic!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Meu Desejo,  
>Com Muito Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8 - <strong>Em Silêncio<br>****

Lucy ainda estava na plataforma em silêncio ao lado de Lantis.

- Então, os pares deste mundo podem mudar? – perguntou Lantis repentinamente.

Ele ainda não havia entendido que não existia aquela história de pares. Para simplificar, Lucy aquiesceu.

- Espero que não se importe de ficar na minha casa.

- Como disse antes, não preciso de uma casa.

Um casal passou abraçado na frente dos dois.

- Mas não ia ficar na de Marine?

- Não, só seria mais fácil recusar depois.

Lucy baixou a cabeça. Ao menos, ela não estava sendo diferenciada, Lantis pretendia rejeitar a oferta de Marine também.

- Então, é isso?

- Não compreendo, - disse o zefiriano.

- Você vai agora procurar uma forma de voltar para Zefir, né?

- Sim. Já possuo uma teoria.

- Sei... Bem, eu vou para casa antes que fique muito tarde. Meus irmãos podem ser bem assustadores às vezes, - riu-se ela, - Irmãos mais velhos...

- Entendo como é.

- Ah. – Lucy tapou sua boca com ambas as mãos. – Eu...

- Não se preocupe, não sou proibido de pensar em Zagar de vez em quando. É uma boa lembrança, na verdade.

O assunto havia acabado e Lucy sabia que agora só estava segurando o moço ali.

- Deixe-me guiá-lo até a superfície ao menos...

Caminharam em silêncio até a catraca daquela estação. Lucy nunca havia subido ali, por isso, pôde concentrar-se em seguir as indicações em vez de pensar que aquela era sua nova despedida de Lantis. Que ele voltaria a Zefir. Que aquele milagre não deveria ocorrer de novo.

- Todos estão bem, né? – perguntou enquanto subiam as escadas para fora.

- Sim. Zefir está em paz. Graças a vocês.

- Não, não fizemos nada...

Lantis pareceu ignorar aquela opinião.

- Espere. Podemos conversar? – Lucy estava com o rosto queimando de vergonha, mas antes um momento muito ruim que toda a vida imaginando como poderia ter feito diferente.

Ao contrário do que esperava, Lantis apenas assentiu.

- Na minha casa.

- Não podemos falar aqui?

- Está ficando bem tarde e pode ser que eu perca o último trem, - mentiu. Era cedo o bastante e não teria tanto assim para falar a ponto de aquele medo se concretizar. – Você pode ir embora quando quiser, apenas venha comigo. – Enquanto olhava a expressão indecisa do outro, recordou-se de algo. - Lá é mais quentinho também. Sua roupa não parece ser muito grossa pro inverno.

Sabia que Lantis preferia lugares quentes ao frio.

- Podemos ir até o seu lugar e conversarmos nesses bancos no subsolo. Você não saberia me explicar aos seus irmãos, certo? É mais fácil assim.

- Eu preciso chegar logo, ou eles morrem. E te matam.

- Está certo.

Aquelas palavras vieram tão abruptas que Lucy teve que segurar o contra-argumento já formado, apenas aguardando em seus lábios.

_Continuará..._

_Anita  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_E o fim se aproxima, os dois vão poder logo pôr tudo em pratos limpos! O capítulo foi meio pequeno, eu sei... No próximo eu compenso! Acho, veremos como será a cena. :D_

_Leiam minha mais nova fic de Sailor Moon, **De Repente, Descobri Você** enquanto esperam por esta, rs._

_Até!  
><em>


	9. Você Está Feliz?

_Notas Iniciais:_

_E fica de novo o convite pro pessoal fandom... A comunidade de que participo está organizando a quinta edição de uma troca de fics em que nós mesmos escolhemos o que queremos escrever. Você tem uns quatro meses fazer uma história curta de presente a alguém. Precisamos de participantes de Rayearth, porque eu e outras pessoas gostaríamos de ganhar presentes de Rayearth, né? Outros fandoms por mais raros também serão bem-vindos, vejam um pouco mais e os links no meu perfil. Qualquer coisa, é só entrarem em contato :D (mensagem em fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo der certo, o Coculto continua firme e forte, esperando gente nova!)  
><em>

_Agora, a fic!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Meu Desejo,  
>Com Muito Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9 - <strong>Você Está Feliz?<br>****

Fora bastante difícil definir para os irmãos quem Lantis era. Lucy mesma mal se lembrava de tudo o que dissera, mas agora estava esticando o futon de Lantis no quarto de hóspedes da casa. Dera tudo certo. O rapaz, por outro lado, havia sido levado ao banheiro, onde agora tomava um banho quente.

Pensando bem, Zefir sempre teve o clima estável, Lantis podia ter sentido aquele frio antes, mas não estava acostumado a ele. Devia ter sido difícil andar pelas ruas apenas com aquelas roupas. A ruiva sorriu, passando a mão na cama onde a pessoa que ela amava dormiria naquela noite. Mal conseguia acreditar, agora que o pior já passara. Lantis estava de fato ali, em seu banheiro. Ela mesma ainda não havia tomado seu banho, então, logo ela sentiria seu cheiro no cômodo.

Ficou vermelha ao pensar no corpo nu do moço debaixo do mesmo chuveiro que ela sempre usara. Aquela cena não combinava.

Um dia, ele também sentira aquilo por ela, certo? Lantis estaria tão consciente daqueles sentimentos como a própria Lucy?

A porta à sua frente deslizou, acordando-a de suas fantasias.

- Seu irmão pediu que eu a avisasse que o banheiro está livre, - disse Lantis, de uma forma mecânica.

Ele não fazia muita ideia do que aquilo queria dizer ao menos. Não sabia que, logo após ele, Lucy entraria na banheira.

- Está bem, - disse Lucy, ainda sentindo-se vermelha.

Lantis estava com a roupa de seu irmão mais velho, a qual não estava em seu tamanho ideal. Larga em certos pontos, justa em outros. Acima de tudo, era estranho vê-lo naquelas roupas. Um homem normal.

- Eu as pus da maneira errada? – perguntou ele, apesar de não parecer sentir qualquer falta de confiança em si próprio.

- Não, está tudo certo. – Lucy evitou olhá-lo. – Acabei de pôr seu futon e aquelas são as cobertas. A gente desliga o aquecedor antes de dormir por motivos de segurança, por isso pode fazer bastante frio.

- Entendo. – Lantis ajoelhou-se ao lado de sua cama, de forma a ficar face a face com a moça. – Você deseja conversar agora ou seguir as instruções de seu irmão?

- Ah, a gente pode se falar amanhã! Minha escola está em recesso e eu não preciso ir ao clube todo dia.

- Prefiro que seja hoje.

- Está certo. – Não adiantaria estender mais, preferia que Lantis pudesse ter um bom descanso naquela noite.

Lucy se acomodou no chão daquele quarto, onde saberia que não conseguiria mais entrar a partir do dia seguinte. Ele agora para sempre lhe lembraria o homem à sua frente.

- Eu... Você ainda se lembra do que eu te disse em Zefir? – Era difícil escolher por onde conversar, mas rodeios eram inúteis.

- Sim.

Sua resposta fora tão simples que Lucy duvidou que ele houvesse compreendido sua perguntar.

- Sobre o que sinto por você?

- Sim.

- Ah. – Suas bochechas queimaram ainda mais. – Bem, não sei se você percebeu, mas aquele garoto de antes e eu não temos nada. Foi tudo um engano de todos. Mas eu tive alguma culpa naquilo, eu cheguei a considerar sair com ele e me divertir um pouco. Só que, quando chegamos ao topo da Torre de Tóquio, eu já tinha mudado de ideia, já sabia que não ia funcionar.

Lucy olhou para cima, para aqueles olhos violeta que não esboçavam qualquer confusão. Lantis não parecia se importar. Após um suspiro, ela continuou:

- Eu sei que você não tem nada a ver com isso, - disse, olhando de volta para as próprias mãos a se apertarem, - Na verdade... Nem era sobre isso que eu queria conversar. Eu queria saber sobre você. Como você tem passado?

- Eu? – Desta vez, ele parecia surpreso.

- É...

- Zefir está bem, está tudo bem, - respondeu o rapaz.

- Eu perguntei sobre você desta vez, Lantis. Como tem sido sua vida? Como tem passado?

- Sobre o que exatamente deseja saber, Lucy?

Ela imaginou que expressão ele devia estar fazendo no momento, mas não conseguiu mover seu olhar de suas mãos nervosas.

- Se você está feliz, - disse com sinceridade.

_Continuará..._

_Anita  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_O fim tá tãaaao pertinho! Escrever essa conversa entre os dois me deixou nervosa na verdade... O que acharam? Bem, ela continua no próximo capítulo. :D  
><em>

_Enquanto isso, deem uma olhada na fic de Sailor Moon, **De Repente, Descobri Você**._

_Até mais!  
><em>


	10. A Felicidade de Lantis

_Notas Iniciais:_

_E, de novo, o convite pro pessoal fandom: a comunidade de que participo está organizando a quinta edição de uma troca de fics em que nós mesmos escolhemos o que queremos escrever. Você tem uns quatro meses fazer uma história curta de presente a alguém. Precisamos de participantes de Rayearth, porque eu e outras pessoas gostaríamos de ganhar presentes de Rayearth, né? Outros fandoms por mais raros também serão bem-vindos, vejam um pouco mais e os links no meu perfil. Qualquer coisa, é só entrarem em contato :D (mensagem em fevereiro de 2012, mas se tudo der certo, o Coculto continua firme e forte, esperando gente nova!)  
><em>

_Agora, a fic!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Meu Desejo,  
>Com Muito Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10 - A Felicidade de Lantis<br>**

Lucy mantinha seu olhar nas próprias mãos ao ser perguntada pelo outro.

- Se você está feliz, - respondeu a Lantis o que mais gostaria de saber sobre ele.

- Sim. Custou-nos bastante nos reestruturar de forma que nosso sistema não caísse nas costas de apenas uma pessoa, mas, enfim, estamos quase lá. Falta muito pouco para Zefir se tornar o planeta ideal com que sempre sonhei.

Lucy sorriu:

- Que bom que você esteja bem! – sua voz já lhe falhava.

Aquela era a felicidade dele? Que seu mundo se tornasse pacífico? Ao menos, ele não respondera o que ela realmente queria saber, se Lantis havia encontrado alguém. E sua coragem para perguntar isso já estava lhe faltando. Aquele era o ponto mais longe que ela poderia ir, suprimindo seu coração.

- Não precisa me explicar sobre sua vida, Lucy, - disse o zefiriano, - Eu compreendo.

- Como?

- Sua vida aqui... Eu espero que ela esteja sendo boa.

Lucy começou a assentir, mas parou e ergueu o rosto para encarar o rapaz:

- A verdade é que... eu...

Queria dizer algo, mas como podia? Como pôr em palavras tudo o que sentira durante todos aqueles anos?

Uma voz em sua cabeça lhe respondeu: bastava dizer a verdade. Muitos anos antes ela demorara a dizer o essencial e, por isso, ficara apenas com a resposta do rapaz. Por muito pouco, Lucy nem teria ouvido que Lantis correspondera a seus sentimentos. Desta vez, ele também iria embora, mas eles ainda tinham algumas horas. Horas em que poderiam conversar. Horas que ela estava desperdiçando ao fraquejar em sua resolução.

- Eu acho que fui a culpada de trazê-lo.

Antes que ele lhe respondesse, ela se levantou e caminhou até seu quarto apenas para voltar logo depois e se ajoelhar ao lado dele, oferecendo o objeto que voltara.

- Acho que este objeto teve alguma participação no que te fez aparecer aqui. Ele, supostamente, traz a pessoa que você quer ver em vinte e quatro horas. Eu comprei nesta tarde e, desde então, tudo em que tenho pensado é no quanto gostaria de vê-lo.

Lantis o pegou na mão, examinando seu material.

- Este objeto não é mágico, Lucy.

- Ah. – Lucy sentiu-se envergonhada com a ideia tola que tivera e por como, de forma ainda mais tola, havia contado de seus sentimentos ao rapaz.

- Mas estava dizendo que... – Lantis baixou seus olhos pela primeira vez. – Que queria me ver?

Lucy queria esconder o rosto, mas não podia negar a verdade, por isso, resumiu-se a confirmar.

- Como já imaginava, aquela energia que senti, quando me trouxeram até aqui, era sua.

- Sério?

- Apenas fiquei confuso quando aquele rapaz surgiu.

- O amigo do namorado da Marine? – Lucy já havia esquecido o nome.

E Lantis não parecia ter certeza, mas concordou.

- O que ele teria a ver com isso?

- Bem, seu mundo parece bastante pacífico.

- É...

- E você já tinha alguém a seu lado.

- Hm?

- Então, eu fiquei confuso sobre por que você me chamaria até aqui. E aí, imaginei, que havia sido um engano, que não havia sido você.

- E agora você acha que fui eu? Mas não sei fazer isso, Lantis. Se eu soubesse- – Ela parou de falar antes que soltasse algo egoísta. Lantis tinha sua própria vida e estava feliz com ela.

- Não tenho certeza da sua razão, mas agora que estou pensando... Não posso ter me enganado. Aquela energia era definitivamente sua. Nunca a confundiria com a de mais ninguém.

- Bem, faz bastantes anos que você não a sente, né?

- Era como estava pensando, mas... Tenho certeza de que você me trouxe aqui. Talvez, enquanto pensava em Zefir e se recordava do passado. Não sei... De qualquer forma, isso facilita as coisas. Quero que me leve de volta.

- Como?

- Eu irei lhe ensinar, tente pensar em como estava se sentindo um pouco antes de nos encontrarmos. Então, pense o oposto. Tente me desejar de volta. Uma hora terá de funcionar.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente. Não tão rápido. Ela não queria ser tão egoísta e prendê-lo na Terra, mas aquilo que lhe pedia era repentino demais. Lucy nem ouvira o que ele achava de seus sentimentos, a ruiva até suspeitava que Lantis houvesse se concentrado na parte errada de sua nova declaração. Seria fofo se não fosse uma situação trágica.

- Lucy, já entrou no banho? – Seu irmão mais velho gritou da porta. – Deixe seu amigo dormir, vocês podem pôr o assunto em dia amanhã.

A ruiva levantou-se mais rápido que imaginava.

- Volte quando terminar, - pediu Lantis.

Mas ela se recusou a fazer uma promessa que não cumpriria. Seu lado egoísta estava vencendo, em prol de manter o rapaz perto por mais um pouco de tempo.

_Continuará..._

_Anita  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Os dois foram interrompidos e ficou no ar a promessa de que continuariam logo. Lucy não quer cumpri-la, mas sabe que terá de fazê-lo logo. E agora? Falta muito pouco, talvez só mais dois agora! Será que tudo se resolverá?_

_Continuem lendo e podem comentar à vontade! Tô esperando aqui :D Por falar nisso, agradeço à Reggie Jolie por ler e comentar esta história!_

_Atéee!_


	11. Mentira

_Notas Iniciais:_

_E o final está próximo!  
><em>

_Agora, a fic!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Meu Desejo,  
>Com Muito Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11 - Mentira<strong>

Lucy havia posto seu pijama mais quente e se dirigiu para o próprio quarto, não sem antes voltar os olhos para o de hóspedes, do lado oposto do corredor. Estava agindo mal, deixando Lantis a esperá-la, mas, só por aquela noite, ela queria que ele continuasse ali bem perto.

Infelizmente, não havia qualquer vestígio de sua presença no banheiro, o rapaz havia meticulosamente devolvido ao lugar certo cada objeto que houvesse pegado e entregado a toalha de volta a seu irmão. Agora, Lucy só poderia ter de lembrança o futon no qual ele deveria dormir.

Só de pensar que ele a convenceria a transportá-lo de volta a Zefir, mesmo que no momento ela não fizesse ideia de como... Só de pensar que ela mesma os separaria desta vez... Era cruel demais. Antes, ele nunca houvesse vindo então.

- Estava te esperando, - disse Lantis assim que a ruiva abriu a porta do próprio quarto.

Lucy o encarou, sentindo o rosto ficar vermelha por ter sido descoberta:

- Eu...

- Eu menti, Lucy. – Lantis andou em sua direção e fez sinal que ela se sentasse na cama.

A ruiva o obedeceu por falta de reação. Como ele adivinhara qual era seu quarto? Não era como se houvesse alguma placa do lado de fora. Então, lembrou-se que Lantis havia sido treinado como guerreiro, ele provavelmente possuía a percepção maior que o normal.

- Você mentiu? – perguntou ao se sentar, enfim processando a conversa.

- Quando disse que Zefir estava bem. Não está.

- Como?

- Não é nenhuma crise, não é algo em que vocês possam ajudar.

- Isso é o que o Clef nos disse da última vez, mas ainda assim quisemos ao menos fazer parte!

Lantis balançou a cabeça, antes de prosseguir:

- Meu mundo não está acostumado com não possuir um pilar, por isso, tivemos que reorganizá-lo do zero. Aos poucos, tudo está se encaixando, mas ainda há muitos problemas. Cada pessoa do palácio é importante neste momento. Por isso, ainda que não haja problema eu me ausentar por algumas horas durante o dia, não posso ficar tão longe. Se algo acontecer, preciso estar lá para agir.

Lucy tentou conter o arrependimento de mostrar em seu rosto.

- Você não me trouxe por mal. Sequer o fez sabendo que daria certo. Mas preciso que me mande de volta.

A menina baixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para as mãos apertando o tecido de seu pijama de inverno. Em seguida, ela anuiu:

- Ensine-me como fazê-lo.

Lantis caminhou até sua cama e ajoelhou-se a seu lado, sentando-se sobre os próprios pés:

- Hoje, quando cheguei, você pensou em mim por algum motivo, certo? Preciso que se lembre de como o fez e o repita de forma que eu retorne. Irei tentar guiar sua força do pensamento como puder, mas se foi você quem me trouxe, será você quem deverá me levar de volta.

- Eu... – Lucy fechou os olhos bem forte antes de abri-los novamente. – Lantis, a verdade é que...

- Não se desespere. Apenas tente se lembrar de qual foi o momento em que desejou que eu viesse.

- Não, o que eu quero dizer é que... Eu sempre te desejei aqui.

- Como? – o rapaz parecia genuinamente confuso.

- Não me ouviu antes? Desde que voltei de Zefir, tudo o que sempre quis foi revê-lo!

- Não é verdade. – O rapaz lhe sorriu. Quantas vezes ela já o vira sorrir antes? Não muitas com certeza. – Porque eu só vim hoje aqui. Então, hoje você pensou de alguma forma diferente, de alguma forma mais concreta talvez?

Lucy sentiu o coração apertar:

- Não estou mentindo. Eu nunca o esqueci. Entendo que queira voltar a Zefir, que você seja feliz lá, mas não pense que estou mentindo!

Então, quase sem conseguir mais respirar, de tanto que seu corpo doía, ela pôde ouvir um estalo em sua mente.

- Você se lembrou? – perguntou Lantis, inclinando levemente o corpo para frente. Seus olhos estavam tão próximos...

- Quem está mentindo é você. – Lucy não evitou fitá-lo nos olhos.

_Continuará..._

_Anita  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Lucy acusa o Lantis de mentir olhando-o nos olhos! Por que será isso? O que ela pode ter querido dizer? Só o próximo capítulo para responder essa pergunta, né? Até mais!  
><em>


	12. Sentimentos e Desejos

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Antepenúltimo capítulo, começando agora!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Meu Desejo,  
>Com Muito Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12 - Sentimentos e Desejos<br>**

Lucy continuava a fitar os olhos de Lantis. Havia acabado de acusá-lo de mentir e agora iria explicar-se:

- Eu realmente sempre quis revê-lo, mas tem razão. Acho que nunca concentrei todas as minhas forças em dizer: quero-o aqui agora. Porque sei que você estava vivendo em seu mundo, que o meu não significa nada para você. E, por mais que eu quisesse voltar para Zefir, não quero preocupar meus irmãos. Por isso, também nunca me desejei consistentemente que me mudasse para lá. Não até minha família não se preocupar mais comigo... Sempre pensei assim, em como eu gostaria de ir a Zefir e ficar lá para sempre. Mas depois que eu me formar. Acho que por eu sempre estabelecer essa condição, esse desejo ainda não se concretizou.

O rapaz parecia confuso.

- Mas você mentiu, Lantis. Sei que mentiu. Ou isso, ou não foi um desejo meu que o trouxe aqui. Sabe o que mudou hoje? Eu percebi que eu não queria que você me esperasse em Zefir. Se por alguma razão, você ainda sentisse aquilo que me disse sentir na última vez em que nos vimos, se houvesse alguma chance de você ainda ter esses sentimentos... Digo, eu concluí que não havia o que fazer sobre como eu me sentia por você; talvez um dia eu o revisse, talvez não. Nada mudaria. Por outro lado, eu não queria que você se sentisse tão mal assim. Por isso, hoje ao subir a Torre de Tóquio, o lugar que me faz me sentir mais próxima de Zefir, eu decidi que, se houvesse um desejo, este seria o de que "_Lantis estivesse feliz ao lado de com quem ele quisesse estar_".

Os olhos violeta do outro aumentavam a cada palavra.

- Se Lantis realmente acha que eu o trouxe aqui com um desejo feito esta noite, então, você está mentindo, - concluiu Lucy com um sorriso triste.

- Não muda que meu desejo neste momento é o de retornar a Zefir. Feliz ou não, preciso estar lá.

Era a vez de a guerreira mágica com surpresa.

- Eu desejo então que seus desejos se tornem reais, - disse ela sinceramente, tentando manter a calma na voz.

Um momento de silêncio. E um som vindo de algum lugar. Os dois olharam ao redor, mas nada aconteceu. Fora só alguém passando pela rua.

- Acho que não é tão simples assim... – suspirou Lucy, - Eu imaginava que bastava você também querer voltar a Zefir que o resto aconteceria magicamente. Não é como se eu houvesse parado de desejar sua felicidade, Lantis. E não quero que Zefir entre em uma crise por minhas ações egoístas. – Sentiu o desespero dentro de si crescer.

- Não, você tem razão. – Era a vez de o rapaz suspirar. Lantis baixou a cabeça, jogando o corpo para trás. – Eu só não queria tornar esta situação ainda mais complicada.

- Por quê?

- Sua vida me parece boa aqui.

- Ainda está falando sobre o Soushi? Eu nem o conhecia antes de hoje e ele não é meu par, Lantis!

- Antes fosse, ele lhe parece querer bem.

Lucy sorriu:

- Prefiro alguém com um golpe mais forte que aquele.

- E tem os seus irmãos também. Sua família... Zefir está uma bagunça, eu acho que você está muito melhor em seu mundo.

- Uma bagunça?

- Ainda estamos no meio de pôr tudo em seu lugar. – Lantis levantou os olhos. – Mas vai demorar. E, até lá, a situação vai sempre parecer caótica. A realidade é mais difícil que como quando a desejamos, né?

- Entendo...

- Todos brigam com todos ultimamente, a maioria não aprova a forma como Clef vem organizando as reformas. A cada hora, um grupo nosso se forma contra ele. Mesmo amigos viram inimigos repentinamente. Sei que melhorará, mas esse é o nosso presente.

A guerreira mágica assentiu, sentindo-se mal por segurar Lantis ali.

- Vou tentar de novo! – disse, pensando com todas as forças em como ela o queria de volta ao lugar dele.

- Mas sou eu quem venho me sabotado. – A enorme mão de Lantis segurou firme nas pequenas mãos de Lucy que se apertavam tão forte que estavam vermelhas.

Aquele calor repentino, aquele peso não familiar a fizeram corar.

- Eu não deixei nem por um momento de pensar em como eu gostaria de estar a seu lado não importasse como. Mesmo agora, em que sei que meu planeta precisa de mim... só penso em como não quero deixá-la tão logo.

Uma lágrima rolou a bochecha da ruiva antes que o tom desesperado tão atípico do rapaz lhe chegasse aos ouvidos.

- Meus sentimentos por você apenas cresceram, Lucy. – Lantis tirou a mão das da moça apenas para limpar a lágrima. – Mas não fico feliz que o seus tenham seguido o mesmo destino.

A ruiva sentiu sua mente esvaziar enquanto Lantis jogava o peso do corpo para os joelhos de forma a se inclinar em sua direção e beijar-lhe os lábios lentamente.

_Continuará..._

_Anita  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Tá acabando! Juro mesmo, últimos capítulos agora :D  
><em>


	13. Promessa

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Penúltimo capítulo, já!  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Meu Desejo,  
>Com Muito Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13 - Promessa<strong>

Lucy mal podia acreditar. Suas narinas sabiam que aquele era o cheiro de Lantis. Sua mão estava pousada no peito do rapaz, fazendo letárgicos movimentos circulares, sentindo seu calor. Sua bochecha podia sentir a respiração rítmica do outro a esquentá-las. A cama era tão pequena que seus corpos eram obrigados a ficaram enlaçados assim, e a sensação advinda era tão boa. Tanto quanto era dolorosa.

Estava bastante tarde e o dia havia sido longo, tanto que a ruiva se espantava ao pensar que até fora ao clube de kendo mais cedo. Cada segundo era uma briga para ela não fechar os olhos.

- Deveria dormir um pouco... – comentou Lantis, passando a mão em seus cabelos ainda levemente úmidos do banho.

- Não quero.

- Eu prometi que não irei.

Enquanto se beijavam, Lantis havia dito que só partiria para Zefir ao amanhecer. Como aquilo dependia apenas da vontade dele, Lucy temia que, ao fechar os olhos, ela os abriria novamente para uma cama vazia, tornando toda aquela noite um sonho.

- Não, você irá, - corrigiu ela, agarrando com a mão o tecido da blusa de Lantis.

- Não agora.

- E você não vai me acordar antes, - continuou ignorando-o.

- Não, - confessou Lantis com um suspiro. Ao mesmo tempo, ele apertou as costas da jovem contra seu corpo.

- Promete que irá cuidar bem de Zefir...?

- Prometo.

Lucy sorriu, erguendo-se para beijá-lo novamente.

- Sempre que eu pensava em como queria vê-lo, - falou, deitando a cabeça no peito de Lantis, - Nunca consegui imaginar isso concretamente a ponto de nos beijarmos. Muito menos de estarmos deitados bem na minha cama. Eu apenas queria te ver. Agora, não quero deixar de te ver...

- Eu sinto muito... Não queria fazê-la pensar assim, Lucy.

- Impossível, sempre pensei assim.

Desta vez, foi ele quem a beijou.

- Talvez eu devesse ir contigo.

- Você não seria feliz em Zefir. Estaria pensando em como seus irmãos estariam aqui.

Lucy sabia que ele tinha razão. Não poderia ir lá, pois nunca foi a Zefir com a garantia de retorno a seu mundo. Enquanto isso, sua família sofreria sua ausência.

- Eu entendo que muitas coisas a prendem a este mundo, Lucy. Tal como muitas outras me prendem a Zefir.

E os dois se abraçaram, porque aquela poderia ser a última vez.

Com o tempo, Lucy acabou por adormecer naquele abraço quente. Sua mente deslizou para um sono sem sonhos.

_Continuará..._

_Anita  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

_Esta cena foi tão triste de se escrever... Ficou um penúltimo capítulo bem curtinho porque eu queria deixar a última cena bastante destacada. Acabou que isso também destacou esta, não é? Não importa o que me digam, o anime de Rayearth deu uma versão tão triste e tão linda para a história toda. Termina com aquela esperança de que um dia quem sabe elas voltem, mas não é realmente algo definido. Quem sabe eles nunca mais vão se ver..._

_Bem, a conclusão da minha história acontece no próximo capítulo, por isso não o percam. Comentários, é claro, são muito bem-vindos!  
><em>


	14. Desejo que Seja Feliz

**Notas Iniciais:**

_Foi um caminho longo, mas muito gostoso até este capítulo. Espero que todos tenham aproveitado a história. O fim desta história de Lantis e Lucy é este, mas semre haverá outras! Obrigada por chegarem até aqui. Por enquanto, leiam este último capítulo.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Olho Azul Apresenta:<em>

**Meu Desejo,  
>Com Muito Amor<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14 - <strong><em>Desejo que Seja Feliz<em>****

O sol da manhã pinicou os olhos de Lucy. Estava ainda encolhida na cama de solteiro de forma a dar espaço para dois. Mas sabia que havia um espaço vazio a seu lado, que ela só estava enlaçando a coberta com seu corpo, mas essa era apenas uma casca vazia. As lágrimas choradas durante o sono estavam secas em seus olhos, tornando a tarefa de abri-los ainda mais difícil.

A conversa com Lantis durante boa parte da noite apenas ressaltara o quanto eles não podiam ficar juntos. Mas era cruel demais deixá-la acordar com a cama vazia, como se ele nunca houvesse estado ali.

Era difícil encarar o dia. Era difícil até sair da posição na qual dormira, ainda que seu corpo todo estivesse dolorido.

Tudo podia também ter sido um sonho. Um ótimo sonho e bastante real, na verdade. Seus lábios ainda podiam sentir o sabor dos de Lantis. Seu corpo ainda estava deitado no formato perfeito para se encaixar ao do zefiriano. Mas ele não estava mais ali. Como se nunca houvesse estado.

A porta de seu quarto abriu justo quando Lucy considerava voltar a seu sonho.

- Hora do almoço! Quanto tempo mais pretende ficar nessa cama? – Era um de seus irmãos do meio.

- Almoço?

Dentro de si, Lucy se enganou, dizendo que Lantis não estava ali porque já era bastante tarde. Ela pulou até se sentar na cama e olhou para o irmão. Masaru, quem havia falado primeiro, havia sido substituído por Satoru, quem lhe olhava atentamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou Lucy, levantando-se enfim e tentando esconder o ânimo que a esperança de ainda ver Lantis lhe dava.

- Seu amigo já foi, Lucy.

- Ah. – ela voltou a sentar. Suas pernas sentiam-se fracas.

Satoru caminhou até sua cama, onde também se sentou pondo a mão em sua cabeça.

Tudo em que Lucy tentava pensar para impedir de chorar na frente do irmão mais velho era em como, ao menos, aquilo queria dizer que Lantis estivera mesmo ali, que aquela noite que passaram juntos não fora um sonho.

- Não achei que ele só fosse ficar ontem mesmo. Fiquei surpreso quando acordei e o vi no dojo, apenas me esperando para ir.

- Oh...

- Esse Lantis é um bom rapaz. Uma pena que não tenha podido ficar mais.

Lucy sorriu, a aprovação do irmão significava bastante apesar de não mudar muito dos dias solitários que se seguiriam.

- Ele me disse que não queria acordá-la.

- Entendo...

Por um lado, Lucy estava feliz de haver sido poupada de uma despedida. Seria horrível vê-lo sumir de sua frente. E também por ele, aparentemente, haver obtido sucesso com o retorno. Zefir precisava dele. E Lantis de Zefir, lembrou-se tristemente de como lhe parecera um peixe fora d'água no dia anterior.

- Bem, arrume-se para o almoço, que já está pronto. – Satoru pôs algo em sua escrivaninha.

Lucy levantou-se logo que o moço saiu. Era um bilhete escrito numa caligrafia diferente da do irmão. Na verdade, uma caligrafia que ela nunca vira, mas que as lágrimas que passaram a rolar em seu rosto demonstravam saber seu dono.

_"Desejo que seja feliz. Lantis._"

Ele podia ter dito mais. Escrito um livro para entreter Lucy por mais horas, mas Lantis não mudara durante todos aqueles anos. Ainda era a mesma pessoa de poucas palavras.

A mesma pessoa que ela também queria ver, mas que se encontrava no distante mundo de Zefir.

Lucy sorriu:

- Feliz Natal, Lantis... – disse, prometendo se empenhar dali em diante para tornar real o desejo daquela pessoa tão amada.

**FIM!**

_Anita  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Notas da Autora:<strong>

E acabou. :( Quando comecei a escrever esta fic, eu o fiz em uma noite muito fria em que minha cama estava sendo usada no momento então além de eu não ter o que fazer, não tinha como dormir. De repente, fiquei pensando em uma ideia antiga de história de Rayearth, que seria como uma continuação de A Rainha do meu Coração, uma songfic com I Wanna Grow Old With You. Exceto que eu não a escrevi, decidi deixar para um dia em que minha cabeça estivesse funcionando direito. Apenas liguei o word e comecei e digitar cenas que me vinham à cabeça. E esta fic nasceu assim, em uma noite mais ou menos insone de inverno. Acima de tudo, eu não esperava este final, mas tudo foi infelizmente caminhando para ele. Acabou sendo não uma continuação de Rainha, mas uma nova versão para ela, passa na Terra. Por isso, se odiaram esta história não leiam aquela.

E, enquanto procuram algo para ler, sugiro darem uma pulada em outro fandom, Sailor Moon, onde estou lançando minha fic mais recente, De Repente, Descobri Você, romance na fase classic de Darien e Serena. Garanto que o final não é triste. :) Acho. :p

Muito obrigada a todos os que leram esta história. Muito mesmo! Espero que tenham gostado de ao menos alguma parte. Por isso, deixem um comentário. Adoro escrever Rayearth, mas por medo de ficar repetitivo e principalmente pela sensação de estar falando para as paredes, acabo dando prioridade a outras séries. É verdade, um comentário faz muita diferença, pois todo autor tem aquele momento de "e o que escrevo agora?", exatamente como aconteceu com esta história. Comentem!

E até a próxima fic, continuem comigo. Por favor? Foi um prazer escrever pra vocês!


End file.
